The High-School of Divergent
by Berryyy
Summary: Divergent characters in Modern day high school!
1. Chapter 1

The High-School of Divergent

Chapter 1: Tris POV

I wake up to the constant ringing of my alarm._ Ring, ring! _Fora second I forget where I am but then remember i'm in my new bedroom in Chicago.I shoved my alarm off the table to only hear the sound of my brother Caleb pounding on my bedroom door.

"wake up, Beatrice!" he shouted over the door

"I said not to call me that anymore" I yelled back

"You're gonna be late for school, that's not a very good first impression to make"

"whatever Caleb, i'll meet you there"

With that he storms off and I go and take a quick shower.

Once I get out I apply a little bit of mascara. _8:20am! _

"Sh*t" school starts in 10 minutes.

I run downstairs to the 2nd floor grab a apple and continue running downstairs to the garage. I can see i'm the last one to leave because 1 of the 10 of dads Rolls Royce is gone, 1 of the 8 of mums Mercedes is gone and Caleb's BMW is gone. I hop into my Ferrari and speed off.

I get to school just in time. I head off to the main office and get greeted by the receptionist.

"Hi, you must be Beatrice Prior. I'm Tori, your brother came in earlier to pick up his pack and here is yours"

She passes me my pack and I look to see what I have first. _French_ in room H242.

I walk into my class and get greeted by a crowd of whispers and stares. I hand my french page to my teacher and she points to a desk next to a bronze skin brown eyed boy.

"Hi i'm Uriah" he puts his hand out for me to shake. And I take it. We stay like that for a bit longer than socially acceptable.

"Hi i'm Beatr... actually call me Tris"

"okay!" he replies beamingly.

"So Tris, you new here? Where did you come from?" Uriah eagerly asks.

"yeah I am new and I came from-" I am cut off from my teacher

"Beatrice do you know the answer to this question? Actually since your new here do you care to introduce yourself?"

I stand up and say

"Bonjour je m'appelle Béatrice mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tris. Je suis originaire de la Nouvelle-Zélande et a déménagé ici il n'ya pas longtemps. I l'habitude de visiter mes grands-parents en France un beaucoup donc je peux parler l'français couramment. Je peux aussi parler italien, espagnol et japonais. Dans mon temps libre j'aime apprendre des langues et jouer de la musique. La réponse à cette question est lundi, le mercredi et le dimanche." everyone stares in shock including the teacher.

"Thank you miss Prior, I can say that that introduction was very good and that the rest of the class can learn from you."

"wow! What did you say?" Uriah asks me surprised. I laugh and translate it for him.

"show off" someone I think called Lauren said. But the teacher quickly continues.

" Now class we be starting a Module 6 project and I have selected your partners. Zeke and Shauna, Jace and Amelia, Lauren and Uriah..." I wait for my name to be called. " and Four and Tris" "What?!" Lauren shouts and stands up "I'm supposed to be with him! I'm his girlfriend" "you'll be with whoever I put you will Lauren" the teacher says. "Ugh!" Lauren replies with and slumps back down into her seat next to who I think is Four.

"You may start now and have 2 weeks" the teacher finishes with. Four comes up to me and Uriah suddenly looks like he's uhhhh jealous? But that vanishes quickly and he then goes off to sit with Lauren.

"Hey" Four says

"Hi" I reply

"So Tris do you want to-" just then my phone buzzes. It's from Christina. I met her last week. She's our neighbour and now my best friend.

It reads:

_Hey Girl party at mine on friday for a "back to school now" party. U in?_

_-C_

"Party huh" Four says

"yea...uh so when do you want to do the project?" I say quickly and put my phone away. Then Ringg! The bell.

"I'll text you" he replies in a flirtatious kind of way then walks away to Lauren and puts his arm around her waist. I just laugh and walk to my 2nd class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tris POV

Lunch finally arrives and i'm not looking forward to it. I walk to the cafeteria grab my food and pay for it. Now this is the part i've been dreading all day. Where do I sit? Just when i'm about to sit at an empty table Christina calls me over.

"Tris, come sit with us" I walk over to where Christina and her friends are.

"Tris, this is Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, Will and Four" Christina says. I get greeted by a mummer of 'heys' and 'hellos'. I sit in between Uriah and who I think is Zeke.

"So Tris nice to see you again" Uriah says and slings his arm around my shoulder. I look across the table and see the most beautiful big blue eyes. But theirs also something else in them. maybe uhh Jealousy? I shrug it off and reply to Uriah

"nice to see you to"

"wait you two know each other?" Christina asks.

"yea, we met in french." Then just awkward silence.

"So" Uriah says trying to break the silence. "did anyone see that Black ferrari parked outside school today?" I crack up laughing and everyone just stares at me. "what's so funny Tris" someone asks but i'm to distracted laughing to make out who that person was. Once i've got myself back together again I say "That's my car." Everyone just stares at me in shock. "are you serious, that car hasn't been released here yet and you already have it. WOW!"

The rest of lunch goes on quite quickly. The bell rings for class and we all get up to leave. I'm about to turn into a different corridor to go to my class when I trip and Uriah catches me.

"Th-th-thanks" I say trying to get myself back up.

"no problem" Uriah replies with "and Tris, do you maybe want to uh do something sometime?" I'm a bit hesitant but nod my head.

"great i'll text you" he says then quickly runs off to his class. I'm about to say you don't have my number yet, but he's already gone.

-page break-

I get home and go up to my room. I order some mac n cheese for an after school snack and flop down on my bed. I keep thinking about the boy with the big blue eyes. I lye there for who knows how long but get snapped back to reality by my phone buzzing.

A (anonymous): hey Trissy

Tris: who is this?

A: guess

Tris: i'm not in the mood. Who is this?

A: well my name starts with U

Tris: Uriah!

Uriah: yay u guessed me

Tris: with your help

Uriah: so r u free saturday nite?

I'm just about to answer that when my mac n cheese comes. I dig in and it tastes delicious! Oh how I love mac n cheese. Just then I remember Uriah's text.

Tris: yea i'm free

Uriah: cool, i'll pick u up at abt 10am.

-page break-

Friday

I walk to social studies and wait for Christina to get here. It is one of the only classes we have together.

"hey girl, you coming over after school to get ready with me for da party?"

"yea I guess so" I reply with

"coolios"

The rest of the school day went by in a blur except for when Uriah held my hand during lunch!

After school I drove with Cristina to her house. It is also big like mine. We go up to her room she forces me into a short black mini dress with a sweetheart neckline. She does my hair and make up and gives me 5 inch black stiletto heels. I turn around to face the mirror and I look well noticeable. Cristina then gets ready and she looks amazing. Her dress hugs her in all the right places and her eyes look smoky. Her maids have already set the place up and now it's party time.

It has now been half and hour into the party it's already crowded. Cristina tells me to find all our friends for a game of truth or dare. Finally I Uriah sitting by the drinks with Zeke and Four.

"hey guys" I say

"hey baby, you look gorgeous" Uriah replies. I blush because no one as ever called me gorgeous before. Uriah then takes me by the waist.

"guys Christina wants us all to go downstairs to play truth or dare" everyone agrees and we go downstairs, Uriah still holding me by my waist. We get downstairs and form a circle with Marlene, Cristina, Will, Lynn, Four, Zeke, Uriah and I.

"Okay, everyone know the rules. If you don't do the truth or dare you take off a piece of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count. Since this is my house i'll start. " Cristina say loudly so we can hear her over the pounding music coming from upstairs.

"Tris truth or dare?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tris POV

"Dare" I say.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes with Uriah" what!? Uriah and I are barely even going out, but I reluctantly agree and grab Uriah and go to the bedroom on this floor.

"Look, we don't need to do anything. They won't know" Uriah states but just as he's about to say something I go and kiss him right on the lips. He's a little stiff at first but then relaxes and surprisingly kisses me back. Uriah pushes me up against the wall and slides one of his hands on my waist ans the other on the wall behind me. Then BAM! The door swings open and Zeke and Four stand there grinning, well more Zeke then Four. Four he look well Jealous..wait what am I thinking he could have any girl he wants, so why would he want me.

"wow you guys work fast" Zeke says as we're walk back to the group. I begin to blush and get bombarded with questions from Christina asking what happened.

"Alright, Will truth or dare?" I ask quickly trying to get the attention away from me.

"Truth"

"Who is your crush?"

".hr...a" he mumbles

"who?"

"CHRISTNA" he shouts, this time louder. Christina goes bright red because she's had a crush on Will ever since well i'm not sure but she still likes him a lot.

"Marlene truth or dare?" will asks

"truth"

"do you anyone? And if you do who is it?"

"IusedtolikeUriahbutidon'tanymore" she say very quickly and looks down. Uriah just holds me tighter when she says this.

"Zeke truth or-"

"Dare" he says finishing off her sentence.

"okay, I dare you to go upstairs sing happy birthday to a random person and give them a kiss as your present" with that Zeke runs off and is back here 1 minute later with a red hand print on his cheek. "wow what happened to you dude?" Uriah questions. "I sang happy birthday then kissed Shauna then she slapped me, then her boyfriend Grant slapped me. Hard."

"anyways Four truth or dare"

"truth"

"what's your real name?" Four immediately takes off his shirt. I can't help but notice his body. But then quickly avert my eyes back to the game.

"Uri truth or dare"

"dare"

"I dare you to kiss Marlene"

"no way dude i'm a one women man" so he takes off his shirt and I automatically take a glance.

"enjoying the view?" Uriah says flirtatiously. I blush and look away. After a lot more truths and dares, Christina is now with will and we all wind up half naked and decide to call it a game.

Uriah and I make our way upstairs to the roof. When we get there Uriah goes and gets us both a drink.

"well look who it is, new girl, your lookin great" Peter says, obviously drunk. Ugh so this is Peter I think to myself, Christina warned me about him. He apparently goes out with a girl then cheats on her with her friends. He stares at me from tip to toe and i'm not liking what he's doing it.

"Peter go away" I say backing away closer to the railing.

"well you're a feisty one aren't you" he steps forward

"Peter go away!" I yell. But he doesn't he comes closer. There is no where to go back now. If I go further i'll fall.

"Peter get away fro-" "ahhhh." And thats when everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Peter POV

When Tris and Uriah emerge from the rooftop staircase I see that Uriah has his hands around Tris' waist. I get furious! Wait i'm not furious i'm jealous. Jealous of there relationship. I imagine it's me with Tris not Uriah. When Uriah goes to get drinks for the two of them I take this opportunity to make my move on Tris.

I look at her form tip to toe. She looks AMAZING!

"well look who it is, new girl, your lookin great"

"Peter go away" she says. I'm mad that she doesn't close the gap inbetween us.

"well you're a feisty one aren't you" I say then step closer to Tris making the gap smaller. Still hoping she will come closer to me.

"Peter go away!" she yells this time. Now i'm angry. She will me mine weather she likes it or not. I move even closer now.

"Peter get away fro-" "ahhhh." oops! I think to myself.

A crowd quickly forms and Uriah makes his way to the front.

"Tris!" Uriah screams, looking at Tris who is on Christina's parents balcony. He then quickly runs downstairs picks up Tris and probably takes her to the hospital.

* * *

**Hi all, sorry for the short filler chapter. The school holidays will be ending soon but I hope to get a few chapters in before school starts again. Thanks for reading my story! **


End file.
